


Wait for Me

by VanityToAshes



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Love Bites, M/M, Misuse of Biotics, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityToAshes/pseuds/VanityToAshes
Summary: . . . “I want you to be a good boy and do exactly what I say.” . . .





	Wait for Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first *ever* [E] smut fic! Writing and analogies don't come easily to me, so I hope I am able to convey at least a portion of their friendship and love towards each other through their playful banter, so all critique, and suggestions are welcome, and comments and kudos are very much appreciated! n_n
> 
> For fics sake, Scott turns off his translator because he likes it when Reyes talks dirty to him in Spanish. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Please see end notes for the (very few) Spanish words that aren't translated in the story. ^^

Scott Ryder, Human Pathfinder; the small, intricate cog that keeps the whole machine of a galaxy spinning like clockwork.  
  
Every day was different - yet every day felt the _same_.  
  
Despite his ‘cluster-fuck’ filled adventures, every day ended with Scott lying still in his spacious -and sadly empty- bed, staring at the blank ceiling, illuminated from the colours of the universe outside.  
  
The tug of yearning, pulling his tender heart strings ever-present. Only one thought occupying his mind in the silence of his room. The imaginings of what, or rather ‘who’ he'd prefer to be spending his time with instead, in bed or otherwise.  
  
The one whose scent is of leather, whiskey and expensive cologne.  
Whose golden eyes glint with mischief from the knowing intentions behind his devilish smirk.  
Whose wink made Scott wear his heart on his sleeve.  
Whose deft hands trail fire on Scott's body.  
Whose silver-tongue that can destroy a city from the shadows, or uncoil you in filthy whispers, bringing you to your knees, heated skin and mouth-watering for more. The man of many names and secrets; Reyes Vidal.  
  
Scott slowly slides his hand down his stomach, past his pelvis, reaching to release and knead the swelling member beneath his tightening garments.  
  
_His_ lover, _his_ partner in crime, _his_ smuggler, _his_ shena, _his_ Charlatan, _his_ King-  
  
Scott’s omni-tool buzzes with an incoming call.  
  
“Speak of the devil.” He says smiling and accepts the call, retracting his hand away from it's previous path.  
  
“Ah, how is my favourite Pathfinder?” A familiar, silky voice purrs.  
  
“I was just thinking about you.” He says casually, leaning back, relaxing with his arm behind his head and ankles crossed.  
  
“Only _bad_ things I hope.” He responds suggestively.  
  
“I'm not telling.” Came the playful reply.  
  
“Now you're just teasing me.” He chuckles. “How was your day, love?”  
  
He sighs. “Oh, you know.. the usual; get up, get dressed, get orders, get fucked by endless idiots who refuse to cooperate, kill said idiots, come back, go to bed.”  
  
“I hope not _literally_ fucked.”  
  
“Figuratively. Is that all you got from that?”  
  
“Pretty much.”  
  
“Tch. Figures.” He rolls his eyes. “What about you? How was your day?”  
  
“Well, not to sound competitive, but I'd say a _bit_ more interesting than yours.”  
  
“Oh, do tell.” Scott encourages and begins to idly examine his fingernails.  
  
“It was all business as usual, until I went to check on some deliveries. After examining my lists, one of my men knocked over a crate we had received today. You'll _never_ guess what fell out.”  
  
“Hmm.. a dead body? A pyjak? A naked turian? Oh! I know, a shit-load of old-world junk food. … Please say it's junk food.”  
  
He chuckles softly, a small smile tugging his lips from Scott’s preference of questionable foods rather than fine dining.  
  
“Close. A thousand alien dildos.”  
  
“How the hell is that even clo- wait. **One** **thousand** dil- come on Reyes, don't bullshit me.” Scott says unconvinced.  
  
“I’m not bullshitting. Take a look.”  
  
Scott receives a photo, and true to his word, there lay a thousand alien dildos all across the floor, with various colours, sizes, shapes and lengths. Reyes and another man, probably the guy who knocked it over, knee deep in the spectacle. The number on the order papers doubly confirmed it.  
  
“Holy shit! You're serious.” Scott gawks, his eyebrows rise in surprise.  
  
“I told you. Anyway, as I was saying, they lay scattered across the entire floor - it was only a small storage room see, but long story short; it turns out that the guy who made the order, can't see for shit, and didn't realise his mistake until the crate arrived at his hideout. He nearly killed my man over the price.”  
  
Scott laughs genuinely. “I can imagine he'd be pretty pissed off, yeah. Is the other guy okay? Nobody actually got killed over.. dildos, right?”  
  
“Nah, they're both fine. We struck a deal.”  
  
“What kind of deal?” He asks, eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
  
“Let's just say it's a ‘business and pleasure’ kind of deal.”  
  
“You're selling the left over dildos aren't you.” More of a statement than a question.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“... Did you.. uhh.. happen to grab one.. for..” His voice trails off in embarrassment. He clears his throat, feeling so stupidly innocent, he's glad Reyes can't see his face.  
  
“That's for me to know and you to find out.” The smirk in his voice evident.  
  
Scott and Reyes regularly call each other like this, ranging from: a blend of quick check-ups, to serious business talk and to more pleasurable topics when they're alone. Sometimes, more often than not, Scott’s crew need to pry him away from his conversations, otherwise he'd “never get any work done” they so inconveniently remind him. As well as drive the crew nuts with his pacing the entire ship forty-two times, arms waving in all sorts of gestures, and his subconscious, distracting mannerisms as he gives his entire attention and energy to the man on the other end.  
  
Despite the distance, -sometimes- they feel a little closer to each other knowing they are only a call away.  
  
They talk for several minutes more, exchanging further details about their day, some near future business and mission plans, as well as sharing a few laughs here and there, enjoying each others voices and company until..  
  
“How about we skip over the remaining pleasantries,” Reyes’ voice darkens, “and you do something else for me instead?” he suggests.

Knowing the intentions behind the tone of voice, Scott bites his lower lip and resumes the trail down to his growing erection.

"Depends. What do you want?” He attempts nonchalance, not willing to reveal the thrill Reyes’ voice gives him.  
  
“I want you to be a good boy and do exactly what I say.”

“Y-yeah. I can do that." He says, then quickly adds, "SAM, give us some privacy.”

" _Yes, Pathfinder._ " The AI responds, switching to private mode.

"It's safe." Scott assures.

"Good. Turn off your translator."

Scott turns it off, "Done." he replies obediently.

“Buen niño." Scott knows from memory that that means, "good boy." 

"Now, make yourself hard for me.”

 **Well if your voice didn't _already_  exude liquid sex.. **Scott thinks to himself.  
  
“Uhh.. one step ahead of you actually.” He says sheepishly, palming himself over his pants.  
  
He growls in disapproval. “Oh, tú  _travieso_ niño _;_ you _naughty_ boy. You know I don't like it when you skip ahead.”  
  
“What’re you going to do to me?” He whispers.  
  
Reyes tsks him. “It's what I _won't_ do to you if you disobey me again. Take your hand away. No touching your cock until I say so. Understood?”  
  
Scott sighs defiantly and reluctantly slides his hand away from his aching member, adding a satirical, “Yes, _sir.”._  
  
Reyes hums his approval. “Describe what you're wearing to me.” He begins to massage his own hardening member.  
  
“Boxer briefs and pajama pants. What about you?”  
  
“The ones with the kittens on them?”  
  
“Err... ducklings actually.” Scott says shyly, his cheeks flushing.  
  
“Mm. How adorable. And _sexy_.” Reyes teases. “I'm wearing a white t-shirt and boxer briefs. Now take off your cute ducky pants.”  
  
“Only if you do the same with your top, and.. don't call them that.”  
  
Reyes chuckles light-heartedly.  
  
Scott makes quick work of removing his pajama pants, discarding them haphazardly. And by the sounds of it, so does Reyes with his top, actually complying with Scott’s request first-go for once.  
  
“Tell me what you're wearing again, querido.” Reyes says, his hand now inside his briefs, stroking himself slowly.  
  
“Just my boxer briefs.”  
  
“Prove it.”  
  
Scott takes a photo and sends it. “Sent. Now it's your turn.”

“Who gives the orders here?” Reyes asks, an annoying reminder.

He sighs. “You do. ... _Sir_.”

“That’s right. You're going to have to work for-”

The appreciative groan and whispered, "You're fit for a king." Scott receives when Reyes looks at his photo makes his cock twitch.  
  
_*Scott’s creamy coloured body is illuminated by a soft blue from his window, the shadows accentuating his muscular torso beautifully. His crystal-blue eyes half-lidded, biting his lower lip, and thumb hooked inside his jet-black briefs, pulling the side down revealing his v-line.*_

“I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that last part?” He says smugly, relishing the effect he has on his lover.

“Touch your nipples for me.” Reyes orders, ignoring Scott’s last comment. “I know how much you like it when I play with them, rubbing them between my fingers, tugging them with my teeth and teasing with my tongue. The _delectable_ sounds you make - you're so sensitive there. Such a sweet boy.”

Scott obeys and moans softly as he trails his hands across flushing skin, up his stomach, his chest, fingers brushing, pinching and twisting his hardening, over-sensitive nubs.

“Good boy. Now slide your hands from your neck, back over your nipples, then your stomach, down to caress your thighs. Remember, **no** touching that _delicious_ cock of yours.”

Reyes hears Scott hiss as he moves his hands along his neck, collarbone, over his nipples and down to his inner thighs, avoiding his pleading member.

“What would you have me do next, my King?” Scott asks alluringly as he slowly rubs the soft skin of his inner thighs.

The concentrated breath Reyes takes is enough sign to know his chosen words gave the desired effect.

“I want you to remove your underwear, roll over onto your knees, and grab your ass cheeks. Knead them for me, then smack them hard, so you leave a mark. I want to hear it loud and clear.”

Scott breathily squeaks a quick, “f-fuck yes, my King.” and briskly removes his briefs, rolls over, then elevates his ass in the air. He runs his hands over his cheeks, squeezes them a few times before spanking his left cheek first, then his right. Scott makes a pleasured noise at the sharp pain, as does Reyes at the sound of contact having echoed loud and clear through the speakers.

“Good boy. Now send me a picture of that beautiful ass of yours. There _better_ be marks, o estarás en problemas.”

Scott only manages a whimper-moan as he obeys his king's command.

_*The image of Scott’s bare, freshly reddened bottom fills Reyes’ screen. Scott is pulling one cheek aside giving Reyes a teasing view of his entrance as well as his hanging balls and a morsel peek of his hardened length.*_

“Fucking hell, Scott!” Reyes blurts.

Pleased with himself he tries his luck by asking, “May I have a reward now, _my King_?”

“You may.” Reyes answers, "Lay down for me, darling." and sends Scott a photo of himself.

Scott moves back into his original position. Once Reyes' image comes through his eyes widen and his heart skips.  
  
_*Reyes with his famous smirk, and enticing golden orbs, his hair disheveled in flicks across his forehead, his bronze skin and athletic body highlighted by the dim lamp on his bedside table. His hand is inside his dangerously low, maroon briefs, also showing his v-line.*_  
  
“You're so fucking hot.” Scott breathes.

Reyes hums his appreciation, "You may stroke yourself now, sweetheart.” he encourages. "Slowly."

Scott readily resumes rubbing his pre-come slicked length eagerly, but slowly, as ordered.

"I want to see that gorgeous cock of yours, Scott." Reyes growls, "Show it to me.” and removes his briefs, freeing his throbbing erection.  
  
Scott promptly complies with his king's command, "What do you.. -nng- ..think?” he asks, his mouth slightly agape, and breath becoming heavier from the pleasurable grip around his member, his wrist slightly twisting with every -painfully slow- upstroke.  
  
“Mi ángel, me haces un demonio.” He breathes, breath hitching. “My angel, you turn me into a devil. You're so beautiful.” He licks his lips as he eyes Scott’s exposed, hardened and dripping with pre-come dick.  
  
“Do you remember when you straddled me on my throne and rode me ‘til you couldn't see straight anymore?”  
  
“I’ve never s-seen straight before, Reyes.” He quips.  
  
“Hey, leave the cheesy puns to me.” Though he did appreciate the witty response. “So do you remember?”  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"What was it that you said to me as I plunged myself deep inside you?"  
  
"You mean before or after 'fuck yes!'?"  
  
"Mmm, after."  
  
"I am your concubine and you are my K-king."  
  
"Yes, that's it. My good little concubine." He purrs, "You may stroke yourself faster, but do not come without my _explicit_ permission. You know what'll happen next time I see you if you do." 

"Yes, Sir. T-thank you, Sir." Scott whimpers, the thought of being punished with pleasure, sends a jolt straight to his groin, he's thankful he's been given permission to quicken his strokes, and gasps as he does so, somewhat relieving the built up pressure.

"Such good manners." Reyes praises, and rewards Scott by sending a photo of his exposed self.

“O-oh fuck yes... Nng.. ah, f-fuck! I- I want-” Scott’s breathless and his mind short-circuits with heightened desire from the magnificent sight before him.  
  
“Tell me. What do you want, cariño?” He soothes.  
  
Oh, the power he holds over the Pathfinder. Wrapped around his little finger, so undone. Already reduced to stuttering and soft, petty whimpers. What a rush! And he hasn't even touched him.  
  
“I want your cock in my mouth s-so bad.” Scott moans as his thumb brushes over his leaking slit, eyeing the other man’s thick length.  
  
"Tell me. Tell me how badly you want it, Scott."  
  
"Nng, I-I want it. I want it so bad, so fucking bad, Reyes. P-please. Please give it to me. Please give me your cock." He pants.  
  
Reyes' eyes roll to the back of his skull as he bites down a moan. “Oh, how I would give it to you in a heartbeat, my love."

Scott also enjoys the power he holds over the famous Charlatan, being the cause of the man’s painfully erect and leaking shaft. Having him reduced to desperate commands while he rubs himself to bliss, wishing it was Scott’s hands, or mouth or his tight entrance. He loves pleasing his king.

"Explain it to me, what would you do, my sweet boy?”  
  
“I-I would trail my t-tongue from your balls to your tip. Lick, k-kiss and mouth every inch… ahng.”    
  
Reyes growls approvingly. “And then what would you do?”  
  
He breathes, shaking his head to gather his thoughts, trying to focus. “Then I’d circle the head, t-tasting your precum before- ah! _Oh_ _god_ \- .. b-before I.. devour you whole, deepthroating you until you c-come. I-I want. I want you to fuck my face, Reyes.” He says, voice unsteady, darkened and filled with lust.  
  
A string of lewd Spanish and English curses escape Reyes’ mouth. “las cosas que me haces, Scott. Is that before or after I push you into the mattress, fill you with my cock, fuck you relentlessly deep and hard, and bite your neck, grinding you down as you squirm?”  
  
“Ah.. f-fuck! **Definitely** after.” Scott growls, eyes glazed with dangerous, predatory desire.  
  
“You like tasting yourself, don't you? You mugriento pequeño niño, filthy little-”  
  
Low, throaty moans from both men fill the air around them, cutting off Reyes’ last words. Moans, gasps and hisses from self pleasuring and imagining each others promises. The echo of pre-cum slicked hands rubbing over their own members adds to their ecstasy.  
  
"You're lasting a long time, Scott. I'm impressed."  
  
"I- that's because. You. Because I was.. thinking of you earlier and-"  
  
"Before I called? How long before?"  
  
"About t-twenty minutes.. or.. so."

"In your bed?"

"N-no.. in the shower."

"Did you use anything? Your fingers, or..?"  
  
"No. No, j-just rubbing.. nn, like..like this. H-have to be s-sneaky.. not always.. private." He replies, dazed.  
  
"Mm. _Cheeky_ boy." Scott can hear the amusement in his tone.  
  
“Suck on your fingers for me, mi querido. Get them nice and wet.” Reyes commands ravenously.  
  
Scott slips two fingers between his lips, he sucks, laps and circles his tongue between and around them, coating them in a thick layer of saliva. They leave his mouth with a string of spittle falling down.  
  
“Now what, my King?” He asks eagerly.  
  
“Press one slowly inside your beautiful, tight hole.”  
  
Scott obeys, a small gasp escapes as he inserts the tip of one finger between the tight ring.  
  
Reyes having heard the gasp, “Now slide it all the way in, right down to the last knuckle.”god how he wishes it was _his_ fingers, or tongue, or better yet his cock.  
  
Scott does as he is told. “Mmg.. ah.. i-its in.” He states, voice shaky with want.  
  
“Good boy. How does it feel?” Reyes’ honey-smooth voice sends a shiver down Scott’s spine.  
  
“I-it feels good.. hot, wet.. t-tight.” Another cross between a gasp, hiss and moan.  
  
Reyes arches his head back into his pillow, biting back several moans and strings of obscene profanities. The erotic sounds from his lover sends him wild. “Insert another finger, find that little sweet spot of yours and slowly fuck yourself for me, mi amor. I want to hear _everything_.” Reyes’ voice sounding more desperate than commanding at this point.  
  
Scott inserts another finger, slightly widening the tight flesh. He scissors himself and thrusts them as deep as he can, rubbing over his prostate,  moaning loudly, desperately wanting more.  
  
“That's it, you're doing so well, my love. You're almost there.” Reyes breathes, his voice nearly breaking from losing control, spiraling into sensual bliss.  
  
Scott moans as his grip tightens around his shaft, his movements quickening to a desperate pace. He searches for the familiarity of Reyes' hungry touch as he finger-fucks himself. He craves it.  
  
“I-its not enough. I want- I need you. I n-need you, Reyes. I need you inside me. P-please, Reyes-- Please. Please _**fuck me**_.” He begs, voice filled with desperation.  
  
“Joder, serás mi muerte! Fuck, Scott, you will be the death of me… ah, .. oh shit!” He exclaims, hissing. “Oh, shit, shit Scott- I'm close I-." He grits out, "Come, Scott. Come with me."   
  
They can sense each other brimming over the edge, reaching their limits and closing in on their earth-shattering climax.  
  
“I miss you, Scott. I miss you so much.”  
  
And at those words, the longing in Ryder's chest, pulled so tightly - finally snaps.  
  
“Stop.”  
  
“Wh-what?” Reyes exasperates.  
  
“Stop touching yourself. **Now.** ”  
  
The intense, displeased groan and curses that escape his lovers throat are borderline feral. “Scott.” The voice of fire and ice. “You better have a _damned_ good reason for denying m-”  
  
“I'm coming over.” Scott interrupts.  
  
“You.. you what?” Reyes asks incredulously.  
  
“I'm. Coming. Over.” He says, stressing each word. “As soon as I can; I'm coming. In more ways than one.” He smirks at his own innuendo.  
  
“... And you want me.. to wait for you?” Reyes' expression half puzzled.  
  
“Yeah. Don't touch yourself. **At. All.** Until I'm with you. Will you do that for me?” Scott asks innocently. Reyes can imagine him batting his long eyelashes.  
  
Scott hears an annoyed huff-sigh, followed by a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

“Just.. wait for me, okay?” he asks more cautiously than he intended.

“Fine. Challenge accepted.” Reyes plops his arm at his side, abandoning his begging, and weeping length all-together.  
  
“Thank you. I'll tell the crew in the morning.” He says, relieved.  
  
Reyes still irrevocably annoyed says, “You know I _hate_ waiting, but, for you,.. it's worth it.” His voice softer on the last three words.  
  
A crooked smile tugs Scott's lips. “You seemed pretty patient when undermining Sloane.” he diverts.  
  
“That's different. Plotting and sex aren't the same, Scott.”  
  
“What, so you're _not_ plotting to have sex with me?”  
  
“No. A plot is usually a secret, and it's not a secret what I want and will do to you when you arrive.”  
  
“I look forward to it.” Scott whispers.  
  
“As do I.” Reyes whispers in return.  
  
“Besides, after we come -probably within the first thirty seconds- we'll last longer the second round. Then the third.. fourth… morning sex, you get the idea.” Scott reclines back to a more comfortable position.  
  
“Mmm. Now you're making me hard again.” Reyes teases lightly.  
  
“Then I guess we'd better say goodbye, for now that is.” He licks and bites his lower lip again, a habit when he thinks of his lover.  
  
“Agreed. All this… release denial has me tired, oddly enough.”  
  
Scott stifles a yawn. “Yeah, me too." After drying his hands on a nearby towel, he pulls his sheets up over his sweat-slicked chest. "Good night, Reyes. I.. I look forward to seeing you.” Very much so, he thinks, smiling weakly, his eyes feeling droopy.  
  
“I always anticipate your next arrival, mi corazón."  
  
A short, comfortable silence passes between them.  
  
“I love you.“ Reyes finally says softly, so full of tenderness and genuinity. It warms Scott's heart every time he hears those words; words that take his breath away, relishing the trust Reyes has in him, knowing that they've come so far. Words that -for a moment- lift all the weight of the galaxy right off his shoulders.  
  
“I love you too, Reyes. More than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two is in the works~  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> "o estarás en problemas" = "or you will be in trouble" 
> 
> "cariño" = "honey"
> 
> "las cosas que me haces" = "the things you do to me" 
> 
> "mugriento pequeño niño" = "filthy little boy" 
> 
> "mi amor" = "my love"
> 
> "mi corazón" = "my heart"


End file.
